Once in a Bluesummer's Moon
by Shmeowzow
Summary: Legato finds a shiny new toy to play with. Her name is Lydia, and she's the most perfect human he's ever seen. Legato/OC one shot. Rated M for sexual content and language.


_**Just as a general disclaimer, this was based on the anime, not the manga. I realize legato is a very different person in the manga; not that any of that matters, because this is smut, so if you don't like the character development, maybe you should look for something a little less...smutty. I felt that I gave an accurate enough presentation of Legato's general character as I perceived it. If you're not happy, feel free to review. Also feel free to review if you liked it.** **But keep in mind once again that this isn't meant to be shakespearian; it's meant to be smut. So enjoy.**_

__Legato Bluesummers looked down at his prize with anticipation, a grin lighting up his normally neutral features. He had been following her for quite some time now. Only yesterday had he acquired his target; however he had yet had his chance to play with her. He hadn't meant to knock her out for so long, in fact he was growing quite impatient with her unconsciousness. "I can't have any fun with you if you're asleep, now can I?" He asked her aloud, not expecting a response. It wouldn't be fun at all if she wasn't awake to experience it; wasn't awake to scream.

Her soft features were bathed in the moonlight that came in through the windows of the room in the abandoned house he had brought her to. Well, _abandoned_ might not be the right word to use. He'd murdered the people who resided there in order to use their home for his twisted purposes. It was well secluded; not a neighbor for miles. Just sand in every direction. There were only two things that were constant on the planet Gunsmoke; sand, and misery.

Legato sat down beside his little princess on the bed where she lay. He raised a gloved hand to stroke the silken, peach like skin of her cheek. She was small, not even 5 feet tall, and she couldn't have weighed more than 105 pounds. That was tiny for a girl of 19 years. He liked that; liked the idea that even if he didn't have the power to manipulate her with his mind any which way he pleased, he could still overpower by using only his physical strength.

She was heart breakingly beautiful. She had soft, almond colored hair, and perfectly symmetrical features. Her lips were the palest color pink, and her skin was more like alabaster than his own. She was human, however, like himself, which was her only failing quality. But she was the most perfect human he'd ever laid eyes on, and he intended to own her in every sense of the word. Knives could never know; he would, of course, be opposed to Legato wasting both of their time on something so useless as a human female, but Legato was bored. He devoted his life to Knives' every whim and for what? He intended use this girl as a present to himself; an escape of sorts. He deserved it.

Lydia twitched in her sleep next to him. She was dreaming.

In her unconscious mind she saw the man who she knew had been following her. Everywhere she went for the past month, he seemed to turn up, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was the tallest man she'd ever seen, in a brilliant white coat and flamboyant blue hair. She didn't know if he knew she knew he was there, but she didn't suppose it mattered.

She had spent her whole life in an outpost town called Maldune, and in the entirety of the nineteen years she had been alive, nothing extraordinary had ever happened to her. Naturally, she reveled in the attention from this strange admirer. Her grandmother, who was a blind seer, had told Lydia that a beautiful stranger would soon come into her life, changing it forever; she assumed the tall blue haired man was that stranger. His intentions toward her were unclear. Would he take her away on a great adventure? Did he bear important news from a far off land? She could only hope.

One night she awoke to him sitting in a chair across from the bed in her room. When she had opened her eyes and saw him there, she believed that she was still dreaming. He was too beautiful to be real, to really be so close to her. But his beauty was strange; it frightened her. _He_ frightened her. Realizing she was awake, he had approached her bed, smiling. "Who are you?" She asked, still unsure if she was truly conscious or not.

"I'm Legato Bluesummers." His face betrayed no emotion. He saw no reason not to tell his new toy his real name.

She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before asking "Why are you here? Why have you been following me?"

He laughed, his eyes lighting up maniacally. His voice had no real tone or inflection. "You'll see."

The last thing she remembered was a blinding pain in her skull; and then, nothing.

When she came around in the house with him that night, there was still pain in her head. _What happened to me?_ She wondered to herself, opening her eyes and looking around the unfamiliar room. It was empty. _Where am I?_ She felt panic cause her throat to tighten; it was making it hard to breathe. When she tried to get up she was only met by more pain in her back and legs. She cried out and fell to the floor.

When she opened her eyes again she saw boots. Then a hand, reaching down into her line of vision and grabbing her wrist, yanking her up off of the hardwood floor and into the air where he held her, suspended for a few moments.

"Ow!" She cried, grasping at the man's hold on her wrist. "Please, you're hurting me!" She recognized him as the man who had been following her, now the man who had kidnapped her. Legato Bluesummers.

Her pleas made him shiver. _Oh, the fun I'm going to have with you. _He thought, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes. He loved the fear he saw there. It was gorgeous.

"I know." He finally replied after several moments, then tossed her back on the bed where she had fallen from.

Lydia had never been more scared in her life. "What do you want with me?" She cried out, rubbing the raw and tender flesh on her arm.

He ignored her inquiry. "Say please again." He commanded.

"What? What are you talking about-" Her sentence ended abruptly when her left arm involuntarily bent backward, shooting terrible screaming pain throughout her upper body. She started to cry. _How is he doing this? _This was the worst night of her life. She wanted her mom; she wanted to be anywhere but here with this monster. "Say please." He repeated, the tone of his voice never implying any change of emotion.

"Please!" She cried. She just wanted the pain to stop; but it didn't.

"Say my name." He ordered, his golden eyes colder than any she'd seen in her life.

"L-legato!" she breathed, barely able to make her voice audible through the pain. He was forcing her arm back just far enough not to break it. "Please, Legato! Please stop!" she pleaded with him, not knowing what else to do, or why he was torturing her.

She finally regained control of her arm and cradled it to herself, tears running down her cheeks and dampening her shirt.

Legato smiled down on her. She was so easy to break; so willing to obey him, if it meant she would no longer be in pain. But this wasn't at all surprising to him. All humans were weak. But he would have fun testing her limits all the same.

The floor creaked under his weight as he advanced toward the bed, and placed himself next to her; exactly where he had been before she had roused. She looked down when he attempted to meet her gaze. "What do you want?" She asked, but he didn't answer; only continued staring at her. After a few minutes of this she looked at his face. His eyebrow was raised, as if he was waiting for her to do something. "Will you please let me go home?" She asked. "I'll do anything you want, I just want to go home!" A fresh, fat tear rolled down her face and down onto her chin. As soon as the last sentence came out of her mouth, she knew she was going to regret it. The look on Legato's face had changed from one of quiet anticipation to a sickening smile. "You'll do anything for me, truly?"

Lydia nodded. It was too late to take it back now. He laughed. "I highly doubt you'll be willing to offer me what I desire." She raised her eyebrows, wondering fearfully what he meant. "But don't worry, I'm going to have a wonderful time extracting it from you myself."

Lydia's heart sank down into her belly. The thought of trying to fight him off and run blew fleetingly in and out of her mind. She didn't know how he did the things he did, but she did know that if she tried to escape she would never be able to make it.

Legato took her face in both of his large hands, and looked her right in the eye.

"Press your body into mine." He asked, the order delivered in a softer tone than any of his previous one. Seeing no harm in what he asked, Lydia took a deep breath and moved as close to him as she could, letting her body rest against his own. She felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed.

As much as he hated his own race, he could not deny the pleasure it brought him to feel her soft, femininity against him. But he craved so much more, and he intended to have it.

Looking down at her, she was surprised when he asked her to kiss him. Fearfully, she met his gaze. He was so incredibly beautiful; but in a way that both scared her, and filled her with an overwhelming sense of melancholy. As she slowly brought her face up to his, she was actually curious of what his lips would feel like. She'd never kissed anyone before.

The feeling of their lips melting together made her incredibly warm, and it filled Legato with even more of a sense of urgency. He wouldn't deny himself any longer. Pushing her away from him, he said "Take your shirt off, now." There was no denying that this was an order; all traces of the soft tones he had used before were gone.

Lydia shook her head no. She didn't want to. She admitted to herself that she had wanted to kiss him; she was curious, and there was something very irresistible about him. But there was no way she felt comfortable showing her body to her captor. She didn't have it in her.

He gazed at her expectantly, betraying no sign of whether of not he had seen her shake her head.

"No. I won't do it. No one has ever seen me before…" She trailed off, embarrassed, and hoped he would change the subject, or ask her to do something else.

"What arm do you use to write with?" He asked, seemingly apathetic.

"Um, my left." She replied, not knowing why he would ask such a random question, but glad that he didn't seem mad at her denial.

It snapped before she even knew what hit her. She tried to bite back a scream, but the pain was more than unbearable.

His hand was around her throat in an instant, and he had her pinned to the bed beneath him. The sheer size of his body compared to hers overwhelmed Lydia; she felt virtually helpless. "Why?" Her voice came out as a squeak, inhibited by his fingers encircling her vocal chords. "You said you would do anything for me to let you go. I intend to make an honest girl out of you. You will either do what I ask, or I will put you in more pain than you could ever imagine to be possible."

"P-please don't kill me" She stuttered, face still wet with tears. She didn't want to die.

He laughed, releasing his vice grip on her neck, leaving angry red marks where his hand had been. "I'm not going to kill you, Lydia, but if you tell me no one more time I will make you wish you were dead and buried."

There was no doubt in her mind that he could, and would, do it.

"Now, do as I asked." He said, making no move to help her sit up, or help her get her shirt off. He intended for her to do it herself.

Utilizing her good arm, Lydia tried her hardest to get the shirt out from under her and over her head. When she finally succeeded, she realized she'd been holding her breath the whole time, and exhaled sharply.

Legato watched her small breasts rise and fall as she attempted to catch her breath. The sight in itself was breathtaking; he could feel himself growing harder the longer he stared.

"Tell me you want me." He stated, his eyes never moving from her pale skin, still bathed in moonlight.

There was nothing Lydia wanted more than to say no. She wanted to scream it so loud the dead would hear her. But she knew she had no choice. He had already broken her arm, she didn't dare deny him again. She didn't want to know what he would do. With her right arm, she wiped a few stray tears from her face, and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I-I want you." She whispered as quietly as possible, refusing to look in his eyes. Legato leaned down and took her face in one hand; with the other he removed her hand from her eyes, forcing her to look at him. "Say it like you mean it." The menace in his voice was very thinly veiled. He was threatening her. A sob escaped her throat; she could barely breathe anymore.

She finally gave up, relinquishing total control to him. That is, after all, what he was asking of her, wasn't it? She had no other options at this point, there was nowhere she could go or hide. No one to help her, or hear her scream. No one but him.

She looked in his maniacal golden eyes with her own and said "I want you, Legato. I've never wanted anyone more in my life. Please, I want you."

Her statement took him by surprise, and it turned him on more than anything else she had uttered or done all night. He knew now that her will was completely broken. She was his. He owned her mind; the only thing that was left to have was her body. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

His pants were down in an instant, and with one lightning fast movement he brushed her panties aside and forced every inch of himself inside of her.

Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs. Pain screamed through her lower body and her shattered arm. But there was another feeling too; it was a rush, something she didn't recognize. "It feels so good" She breathed, not aware she'd said the words out loud.

Legato's mind was reeling. Had he heard her correctly? It didn't matter. The primal side of his mind took over, and he thrusted into her again, harder this time. He had tested the limits of her mind, and now he was going to do the same to her precious little body.

Lydia cried out again, and Legato's own breath began to leave his lungs in rugged gasps and moans. Lydia began to grasp at him with her good hand; it found its rightful place at his the base of his throat, causing him to gasp louder. He copied her movements, and his hand clasped itself around her neck once more; however this time, he had no intention of hurting her.

He pushed himself harder, and deeper, until her screams reverberated through the whole house. Being careful of the arm he crushed earlier, he picked her up and set her in his lap, entering her again. She had to clasp her arm around his neck to keep her balance.

"Say my name." His order came out in frantic breaths. Before he had even punctuated his sentence she cried his name out, and continued over and over in sequence with his rhythm.

Lydia cried out as her first orgasm set her body on fire, and Legato finished not soon after, collapsing onto the bed and taking her with him. Buried in his arms, she panted, her gaze never leaving his. He lifted a hand to brush a fallen strand of hair from her eyes.

"Thank you, Lydia. You were wonderful." He breathed.

Not knowing what else to say, she answered "You're welcome."

When Lydia woke up she was in her own bed. She frantically looked around the room, scared, and breathing heavily. _It was just a dream_. She thought, sighing in relief. A very strange, very fucked up dream. She could almost laugh, she was so happy to be home. She lay back down, but heard a strange crinkling noise when her head hit the pillow. Curious, she reached into her hair and extracted a small, yellowed, rectangular piece of paper. Her heart sank as she skimmed the words upon it.

_Does your arm still hurt, Lydia? You redeemed yourself, so I took the liberty of fixing it for you. We will meet again; that, my love, is a promise._

_ -Legato Bluesummers_


End file.
